fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:DMUA/SAO Tabletop: List of Resistances
Here's the bicc list Ho boi Minor inconviences Conventionally resistable *Poison Manipulation: Quite a few mobs use this. *Stunning: Many player skills and the Floor 2 Boss uses this. *Fire Manipulation: Ehecol can inflict Burn, and any old player is able to use a lighter to light their opponents on fire. *Minor Mind Manipulation: Ehecol can reduce someone's intellegence and make them forget how to use skills that they've used within 2 turns of getting debuffed. *Weakness: Ehecol can induce weakness. *Slowing: Ehecol can induce slowness *Weapon Mastery negation... I think: Ehecol can reduce weapon skill. Note this both effects combat speed and AP with a weapon in the RP. *Perception Manipulation: Ehecol can reduce a person's perception, making it slightly harder for them to Hear, See or use any of their senses in such a fashion. Can also disorient people, and cause them to possibly attack themselves or teammates. *Imobilization: Ehecol can root someone into one spot *Minor Fear Manipulation: Ehecol can induce Fear, which forces someone to do less damage to the highest health player. Can also force people to only dodge. *Sound Manipulation: Ehecol can prevent people from talking. *Ranged Negation.. I guess: Ehecol can make people over 2 turn ranges away from him to do less damage. Requires a negation ability *Paralysis: Certain player items can do this. Actual Hax Conventionally resistable *Sleep Manipulation: Pai can put people to sleep. *Body Puppetry: The Painted Shade used this to force the Clearers to attack each other against their will, and Kirito and Heathcliff were able to break free. *Power Nullification: Ehecol can negate the use of anything beyond Basic Attacks. *Life Manipulation: Ehecol can drain health and give it to himself. *Pain and Perception Manipulation: A Shopkeeper on Floor 12 is able to use these abilites in response to trying to use Charisma against it. This is resisted with Charisma instead of Magic Skill, and, scales to very few players considering it takes an around 600 Charisma to do so. As of right now, does not even scale to Argo. However, as floors advance, people will eventually be able to gain resistance to this set abilities. Also note that in general, pain is heavily inhibited in SAO, making even bisection just feel like a papercut. Immunity to conventional Soul Manipulation: NPCs lack fluctlights Requires negation ability *Petrification: Base Pai has this. True Damage specific Skills All of these require some form of True Damage negation, like an Upgraded Tank or something of the like. Though, everyone resists to at least some degree due to Type 2 saying it won't instakill them. *Durability Negation: Literally the definition of True Damage, something that bypasses Dura. *Matter Manipulation: Iai is described as "A slash so quick that it separates molecules and atoms apart", and Aerial Rave is described in a similar fashion. Absolutely horrific monstrosities *'D R E S S B R E A K:' The most unholy ability in the entire RP. Ehecol can make people's clothes fall off. Kek Category:Blog posts Category:Sword Art Online: The Tabletop RPG